Picture Perfect
by Sin Katt
Summary: Katara is an aspiring model hired by one of the most popular fashion designers in the world. She develops a dangerously heated competition with a new rival, and even more dangerously heated feelings for her rivals older brother. Zutara.


_**Disclaimer: **__Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Avatar, so please don't sue._

**Author's Note:** So wow, I happened across this story on my old busted down laptop while recovering files, and decided I should actually post it. Originally written on October 1, 2007. I don't really know how well I'll be able to keep up with it, but it is kind of a treat reading something I wrote nearly five years ago. A part of me was insanely tempted to go through it and fix everything. But I decided against it, for the purely nostalgic feel. Thanks to those of you who take the time to read it!

**Picture Perfect**

_**A Zuko and Katara Fan Fiction**_

**By Sin Katt**

* * *

"Hurry it up, Sokka! Quick, quick, don't stop for this light!"

The young woman's command was ignored as the car her brother was driving came to a screeching halt. She was thrown forward slightly from the force, and her seatbelt's restraint quickly jerked her back. Kicking the back of the driver's seat in a rough, annoying fashion, the girl began to yell frantically.

"You stupid jerk! We have to hurry! If I'm late, I swear to God, I will _rip your ponytail __**off**_!"

Frowning in annoyance at the onslaught being performed on his seat, the man sighed. As soon as the traffic light turned green, he sped off, his sister finally stopping her assault. "Jeez, Katara, calm down. We still have half an hour before you even need to be there!"

The girl in the passenger seat laughed as she turned to look over her shoulder. "He's right, Katara. I'm sure you're nervous, but don't worry. You'll be there with plenty of time to spare."

Katara crossed her arms and a slight pout graced her features, "I know, Suki, I know. It's just that this is my _first_ audition. And it's for Madam Wu's newest line! If I get this job, my career will take off in a flash," She said, snapping her fingers as the last word was spoken, and smiled to herself.

"Just don't be too upset if you don't make it. Like you said, this is your first audition since signing with your manager," her brother announced, expecting another thrashing behind his seat.

"I know that, Sokka," she instead, replied quietly. "They only want two male and two female models. But if I get it, I'll be employed for a year at least. And Madam Wu is a _very_ successful designer."

Looking into the rear-view mirror, Sokka could see the fire in her eyes dimming. Stepping up to his role as big brother, he smiled and reached a hand back to pat her knee. "Don't worry. I know you'll do great. Common, you _are_ the one who got signed _just_ because a modeling scout happened to pass you in the mall. Not many people can say that, can they?"

She looked up and stared at the reflection of his kind eyes in the mirror for a moment, before her lips curled upwards. "Thanks, Sokka. That means a lot coming from you."

The girl in the passenger seat grinned and folded her arms behind her head, letting out a sigh. "You two are so lucky. I wish I had an older sibling who cared about me like that. But I got stuck as an only child."

Letting out a laugh, Katara snorted, "Oh, believe me Suki. Sometimes, I _wish_ I was an only child. I could do without the fighting and annoyance that Sokka provides me."

Jutting his lower lip out in a frown, the older male quickly snatched his comforting hand from his sister's knee. "Fine, I see how it is."

Unable to control a giggle, Katara threw herself forward, as much as the seatbelt would allow, and wrapped her hands around her brother's shoulders. "Oh, you know I love you, you big jerk."

Taken by surprise, he suddenly jumped, making the car swerve slightly. "Jesus, Katara! Are you trying to get us killed?"

Covering her mouth with her hand, Suki broke out into laughter. "See, that's exactly what I'm talking about! I really do wish I had a sibling, you two are lucky."

Still laughing, Katara released her brother and turned back to the older girl. "What are you talking about? You've been practically living at our house since you were six. You're already like a sister."

"Yeah. A sister who doesn't beat the shit out of me, take my money, and eat all the sweets dad buys," Sokka added, staring straight ahead at the road.

Before Katara could interject, Suki spoke up in a low voice, "Thanks, you guys. My childhood would have definitely been a lonely one if I hadn't met you, both."

Raking her fingers through her soft chocolate locks, Katara grinned again, "Thinking back, once you moved across the street, we were basically inseparable. We even used to take baths together."

His cheeks turning red, Sokka pulled into a large parking lot, and circled around to where the road met a building's entrance. "Can we not talk about stuff like that? Now please, get the hell out of my car."

Grabbing her purse, Katara unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door. Before exiting, she leaned forward and gave her brother a small kiss on his right cheek. "Don't worry Sokka, I'm sure _that_ part of your body has grown since then. Thanks for the ride! Love you!"

Rolling down the window after hearing the back door slam, he leaned out called after her, "Hey! No body asked you! And make sure you _remember_ to call me after you're done in there! I don't want you waiting outside where some weirdo can rape you!"

Pressing her right index and middle fingers to her lips, she quickly pulled them away and waved them back and forth, signaling a goodbye kiss to her companions, before turning on her heal and looking up at the large building before her.

'_Okay, Katara. You can do this. Just ignore the fact that this audition could either make or break your career, and you'll be completely fine…'_

* * *

**Shoot One:**

**Auditions and Frenemies.**

* * *

Inhaling sharply, she headed towards the building's entrance, her long hair flowing over her shoulders in the wind. She noticed two men standing in front of the large electronic doors. As she approached them, one lifted up a clip board, and grabbed a pen.

"You here for Madam Wu's auditions?"

Nodding, Katara reached into her purse and retrieved her notice letter and her identification.

Looking over the document, and taking a glance at the photo, the man handed them back to her then proceeded to make a mark with the pen. "Please take the elevator to twelfth floor. They'll direct you to wardrobe and makeup."

Katara nodded again as he stepped aside to let her pass. "Thank you."

The doors slid open and she stepped through the threshold. Once they slid closed behind her, she took a minute to stare at her surroundings. Her mouth hung agape as she noticed a large fountain directly in the middle of the front lobby. There were two large stairwells leading up to the next floor, and glass encased elevators to either side of the stairs. The floor had a brilliant marble texture, and was so clean, she should see her reflection staring back up at her.

She was so caught up in the sight before her that she didn't even hear the doors slide open behind her. Nor did she hear the footsteps transferring from concrete to marble. What did snap her out of her daze, was when she found herself being shoved forward by a rough force slamming into her back. She caught herself before she could fall and turned to look over her shoulder, a frown spreading across her face.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going!"

Staring back at her was a young man returning her angered expression. Katara instantly felt her cheeks redden upon making eye contact, and she turned around to fully face him. He had bright golden eyes and dark brown hair, which pooled down, framing his flawless face. He started walking towards her, and she felt herself stiffen.

Her heart pounded in her chest, and her breathing quickened, unable to look away as the stranger advanced. She was unable to break her eye contact, and could only fathom what he was going to say to her.

However, in an anticlimactic fashion, he walked right passed her and continued on his way, stopping briefly to look over his shoulder at her.

"Why don't _you_ try not to stand around like an idiot where people can easily bump into you, _little girl_."

Her jaw dropped as she watched him step into one of the elevators and she clenched her fist. _'__**Little girl**__?__Who the hell does that jerk think he is?'_

Katara had heard that most male models were stuck-up and rude, but she couldn't believe the first one she had ever met fit the claim perfectly.

Letting out a breath of hot air, Katara regained her composure and headed to the elevator opposite from which the man had taken. Entering the glass encased lift, she punched the large button which held the number twelve. As the doors began to close, Katara could hear the clopping of heels on marble quickly approaching.

"Hey, girl! Hold the elevator!"

Inserting a foot between the closing doors, Katara watched as they bounced off it and popped back open, revealing a young woman who seemed to be around her age. She slowed to a walk once she reached her destination and began to catch her breath.

"Thanks," the girl breathed as she slumped against the glass once inside, "My stupid brother didn't bother waiting up for me."

"No problem," Katara replied with a grin. She stepped back and let the doors close fully and the elevator began it's ascent. "Are you here for the audition too?"

Pulling a compact out of her purse, the girl examined herself in the small mirror, checking every angle of her face. "Yes, I am," was all she said.

"My name's Katara, nice to meet you," the teen smiled, watching the newcomer.

"Azula," was once again, the short response from the other girl.

Katara nodded and turned to look out the glass, watching as they climbed higher and higher, passing the floors slowly. She could see the young man who had angered her in the elevator across from hers, his being a few floors ahead. She scowled and turned away, deciding her watch was more fascinating as she checked the time.

Her new acquaintance grinned, watching the girl out of the corner of her eye. "I see you've already met my brother, and judging by your expression, the meeting didn't exactly go well."

Her eyes widening, Katara looked up at her new acquaintance, "You mean, _that_ guy is your brother?"

"Mmhmm," Azula responded, adding a touch of lipstick to her bottom lip. "Don't get too jealous now. I know he's a great guy and all, but not every girl can be as lucky as I am" her voice reeked of sarcasm, which made Katara giggle.

"Does he always greet people so cheerfully, or was I just a special case?" she asked, still laughing as she brushed a few strands of loose hair over her shoulder.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but he treats everyone he meets with so much kindness, it's sickening."

The elevator suddenly dinged, signaling that they had reached their destination. The doors slid open, and the two girls stepped out, seeing a hoard of young adults crowded in the large foyer ahead of them. A few turned to look at the new arrivals, then went back to chatting with the others.

Katara fidgeted with the hem of her blouse, and studied her surroundings. She began to feel incredibly nervous, and her mouth became terribly dry.

She suddenly realized that she felt out very out of place. The people around her were all very attractive, and each wore clothes and jewelry that were fresh on the market by all of the most famous designers.

And there she stood, wearing a pair of faded jeans and a plain blue tank top. The only jewelry she wore was the necklace her mother had given to her shortly before her untimely death, and a bracelet consisting of moon and star charms which was given to her by her best friend for her last birthday.

What could she possibly have in common with these people? Could she even make friends with them? It was quite obvious how different from herself they truly were.

Thus she just continued to stand there, unmoving and painfully silent.

Noticing the change in the girl's demeanor, Azula smirked to herself and twirled a finger in a strand of her bangs framing the right side of her face. "This is your first time coming to an audition, isn't it?"

Snapping to attention, Katara turned to her and nodded, seeming to fumble for words. "Y-Yeah…I guess I'm making it pretty obvious, aren't I?"

Putting on the friendliest smile she could muster, the dark-haired girl slapped Katara on the shoulder and let out a rather loud and seemingly forced laugh, "Don't worry. Just stick with me! I'll baby-sit you until it's show time."

The brunette was taken aback by her new companion's gesture, partially because the sudden burst of laughter slightly frightened her, and many of the others around them. However, after a moment of consideration, she decided, rather excitedly, to accept.

"Thank you _so_ much, Azula. I honestly have no clue what I'm doing, so I really appreciate your help."

The dark-haired girl smiled, not at Katara, but at herself. Newcomers were so amazingly gullible. Azula could tell the girl was already intimidated, and her lack of experience was certainly a plus. She was a fairly attractive girl, and while Azula loved competition, she always made sure to knock the easy ones out early in the game. She was sure by the end of the audition, she would see her running home it tears.

"No problem at all. We're all first-timers at one point, It just takes some getting used to," Azula began, taking a hold of a baffled Katara's wrist, and leading her into the endless abyss of teenagers. "Now, let's check into make-up and wardrobe. It's always best not to mingle and head straight for preparation. Efficiency is the key."

As her guide shoved through the mass of people, Katara muttered words of apology to the angered victims who were in the way of Azula's need to obtain 'efficiency'. She, herself, feeling awkward being put in this position with a girl who acted like a crazed lunatic when it came to reaching her destination. Katara was so busy with her apologies, that she had failed to notice her leader was no longer pulling her along. She only realized it when she felt her hand, the one which Azula had taken hostage, was against a smooth material, which she guessed was a pair of jeans.

Turning to face forward, Katara was shocked to see her hand was indeed being pressed up against the back of a pair of jeans…however, they were actually being worn by a living person. She flushed in embarrassment, and looked up to see two golden eyes peering down at her, over the shoulder of the man whom said pair of jeans were attached to. And she felt sick in the pit of her stomach, realizing that it was Azula's brother.

The young man looked from Katara's face, down to where her hand was resting. He then turned his gaze over to his sister in annoyance. "Is there any particular reason why you feel the need to molest me using a complete stranger's hand?"

Azula chuckled to herself and let go of Katara's wrist, who quickly pulled it from the man's rear and moved it behind her back.

"Oh, common, Zuko. I'm sure your girlfriend wont care that a 'complete stranger' had her hand on your rear. If I'm not mistaken, you had a nude photo shoot with a female model just last week," Azula mused, placing a hand on her hip. "Not to mention, this girl isn't a 'complete' stranger. According to her, your paths have crossed downstairs."

Katara let out a strained laugh and folded her arms across her chest. "More like, 'crashed into', rather than 'crossed'."

Zuko stared down at her, rolling his eyes, "Well, maybe if you hadn't been standing in the middle of the entry way, it wouldn't have happened."

"Oh, so it's automatically _my_ fault? I think not, you should have been watching where you were-"

"Alright, alright, enough, children," Azula cut in, stepping between them. "As much as I love seeing you two play, us girls need to go check into make-up and wardrobe." Grabbing a hold of Katara once again, she set off once more, waving goodbye to her brother.

"Make sure you don't leave her standing in a doorway, Azula. Wouldn't want her to get trampled," Zuko called after them, making Katara stiffen in anger.

"Oh, just ignore him," Azula chimed, not looking back at Katara. "He may seem like a big jerk, but he's harmless, especially if you get to know him."

"I think I'll pass, thank you," Katara replied matter-of-factly. "I prefer to make friends with people who aren't total and complete assholes."

"Ha-ha, don't let him bother you so much," Azula chuckled coming to a halt, "look, here's where we sign in to get ready. Forget about my brother, and have fun getting dressed and prettied-up."

Katara sighed and nodded, stepping up to the sign-in table with her companion. There was a professionally dressed man sitting in a chair, passing out numbered-tags to those who were participating in the audition. He looked up and smiled as Azula stood in front of him, giving a wave.

"Azula, my dear! I saw your name on the list, and was beginning to wonder if you were even going to show up," he beamed, holding out a pen for her to take.

She grasped the offering in her right hand and initialed next to her name on the printed list on the table. "Of course I wasn't going to miss this. Working for Madam Wu is a goal of mine, and I intend to get the job today."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, dear. I'm quite sure you'll do great," the stranger finished, handing her a pin with the number thirty seven on it.

"Thank you very much," she replied, handing Katara the pen.

"Who's your friend?" the man asked eyeing Katara up and down. "Is she new? I'd certainly remember a face and figure like that."

Feeling slightly uneasy, Katara signed her name under Azula's and set the pen back down on the table.

"Yes, yes, she is new. This is Katara, and this just happens to be her first audition," Azula replied, matter-of-factly.

"I see, I see," the man nodded with a smile, "she must be very special to get this as her first audition. I wish both of you the best of luck."

The girls said their thanks and proceeded back into the make-up and wardrobe rooms.

Katara was amazed at not only how many people were crammed into the rooms, but at how hectic things seemed to be going. There were girls getting make-up done while they were being stripped of their clothing. And others, half nude and being forced into expensive gowns while having their hair pinned.

It was at this point that Katara noticed Azula had left her side and headed over to a crew of three people, immediately beginning to dress and prepare her. Realizing that she was on her own from this point, Katara began to look around for a free member of the wardrobe team, which was proving to be difficult.

After several minutes, Katara became aggravated and shoved her way over to a free mirror, taking a tube of eye-liner and beginning to apply it to herself. Getting bumped by someone running by, the liquid ended up in a long streak across her face.

"Son of a-!"

"You look like you could use some help."

Looking up into the mirror, Katara noticed a girl, appearing about her age, if not slightly older, smiling back at her. Her hair was styled in a very artistic fashion, cut very choppy about shoulder length, with a longer under-layer, which was done in two braids coming over her shoulders. Katara recognized her as one of the assistants that had been helping Azula.

"You've got that right," Katara finally replied with a smile of relief.

The other girl laughed and led Katara over to a chair, "My name's Jin. I'm currently working for Azula, but I don't think she really needs me right at this moment."

Looking over, the girls saw Azula seemingly screaming at a male assistant, who looked like he was doing anything he could to appease her.

Katara stared, "Wow, is she always that…well, I mean, is she usually so…"

"Bitchy?" Jin finished, laughing slightly. "Yeah, she is. I've been working for her for a year. One more, and I'll probably have bags under my eyes like a 50 year-old woman."

Katara giggled, "Is she really that bad? Maybe it's just the-"

"Stress?" Jin finished for her again. "Yeah, I thought that might be it too at first. But it's not. She's just, honestly, a bitch." Jin opened a makeup kit and faced the girl in front of her, "Anyway, how about we get you fixed up?"

Smiling at her savior, the young girl felt a wave of relief, "Thank you so much, Jin, you have no idea how much this means to-"

"And what do you think you're doing over here?"

Just as Katara was wondering if she would ever finish a sentence again, she looked over to see Azula approaching. The look in her eyes spelled death, and things seemed to slow down in the room as others were turning to look. She approached Jin, and glared daggers.

"You work for _me_, not _her_," Azula said firmly, pointing from herself to Katara. "I don't know how much more of you I can take, honestly! You stick me with pins while fitting me, don't do makeup how I tell you to at all, and now you think you can ditch me for someone else?"

"Azula, really, I was just helping her with-"

"Enough!" Azula shouted, cutting silence in the room. "You know what, Jin? How about I do you a favor? You're _fired_. There, now you can do anything you please. You can thank me after you've gathered your things from my area."

Katara watched the pained expression on Jin's face, and the satisfied one on Azula's as she began to walk away. The stress of the morning, her nerves, and now her anger of watching the previous incident was finally enough to push her over the edge. She had had enough. "You know what, Azula?" Katara began in a heated tone, "_I_ should be the one to thank you. Not only did you help me sign in and find wardrobe, but now you've just given me the ability to hire one of the nicest and most professional assistants I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. So, _thank you_, Azula. I really don't think my first audition would have been this successful without you."

Katara instantly regretted saying anything at all once Azula turned to smirk at her. Well, maybe not completely regretted, seeing the admiration and appreciation in Jin's eyes, but she certainly felt intimidated. Her ears went deaf to all noise but the sound of Azula's heels clicking towards her, but she stood her ground once the other girl's face was very much in hers.

"Well, aren't you feeling quite bold today?" Azula quipped, brushing a strand of her own hair over her shoulder. "Here I was trying to be nice and show you the ropes, and this is how you talk to me? You have a lot of learn girl. This isn't a contest of character, this is a contest of looks, and you'd better believe it's going to take a lot more than your complexion and baby blues for you to even stand a chance. You don't get anywhere in this industry by being _nice_."

Before Katara could even attempt a reply, Jin thrust a small makeup bag in-between the two women and smiled at Azula. "I gathered all of my things from your dressing area. This is the only thing I had that's yours, and I didn't want to forget to give it back to you. Now, since I'm all set, this is the part where I thank you, right?"

"Azula, come back over here! We need to finish your wardrobe, your number is going to be called soon!"

Azula turned to shoot a dagger-filled glance at her stylist, but the man was obviously used to her antics, because he frowned back and pointed to his watch. Without another word, she snatched the small bag from Jin's hand and trotted across the room, finally giving Katara the chance to exhale the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She turned to look at Jin, who was smiling back at her. "…I just got you fired."

The slightly older girl laughed, patting Katara on the shoulder, "Don't upset yourself over it," she grinned, guiding Katara over to a chair and motioning her to take a seat, "right now, my new client needs to get ready for her first modeling audition."

Katara felt slightly queasy as she took her seat, "Jin, I won't be able to pay you for today unless I get this job…I spoke without really thinking about your best interests. I'm really sorry."

"Because you spoke up for me, shows you had my best interests at heart," Jin replied, pinning Katara's bangs up to be able to see her face completely. "You face has a lot more character than Azula's, you'll end up being much more versatile. I know a great look to utilize your features, if you trust me."

"I trust you completely," the teenager complied, closing her eyes with a smile as Jin began to apply a small amount of eye shadow.

"You're going to look amazing."

* * *

"Number thirty three! On stage!"

The young woman wearing the corresponding number pinned on her blouse made her way onto the stage, walking down the runway towards a group of men and women seated at a table near the end, Madam Wu being among this group. The girl struck two poses before turning on her heel and making her way back to the starting point, passing the next girl at the midway point of the runway.

Katara's heart pounded in her ears. It amazed her the amount of courage these girls had. She wondered if deep down they were as nervous as she was. From her place to the right of back stage, she could faintly see Madam Wu making notes on a paper in front of her as each prospective model made their walk towards her.

"Thirty seven! You're up!"

Katara's eyes snapped over to the stage, hearing what she remembered as Azula's number being called. This meant she was next. Azula confidently made her way to the end of the runway, her demeanor screaming professionalism.

"Thirty eight!"

Throwing doubt and caution to the wind, Katara straightened up and walked onto the stage, walking forward once given the signal. She did her best not to look at Azula's face as they came to pass each other at the midway, and Azula noticed this, a smirk forming on her face. Before Katara knew what had happened, she was suddenly stumbling forward, extending her arms in an attempt to brace her unavoidable impact with the ground. Her palms scraped along the floor, and her right knee collided into the ground a split second before her left, sending a twinge of pain through her leg. By this point, she realized that Azula had tripped her, and, to her surprise, she was insanely furious.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she could hear Azula shouting, loud enough for more than just her to hear.

Katara pushed herself up, trying her best to regain her composure. Steadying herself on her feet once more, she looked down at her scraped and slightly bloody palms then turned and shined her brightest smile at Azula. "Don't worry about it! I know heels can be pretty tough to walk in. If you feel yourself about to fall, try making your body go backwards instead of forwards. You can avoid hurting yourself and others that way."

Azula looked positively horrified, left behind to watch Katara continue her walk towards Madam Wu. The pain in Katara's right leg wasn't bad enough to hinder her strut, and once she reached the end of the runway, she struck poses that insured the drying beads of blood on her hands were no where near the clothing she was modeling. If there's one thing she'd learned from her brief months to training, it was to do all in your power not to mess up the designers clothes. As she turned to head back in the direction she came from, she noticed a smile on the designer's face, and for some reason she was put at ease. Making her way back stage she was greeted by Jin holding a wet cloth in one hand and a box of bandages in the other, with a smile on her face. One that Katara returned warmheartedly.

* * *

"Did you really think doing something like that was necessary?"

Azula looked up from her compact, glaring up at her older brother. "Since when do you care abut what I do? Besides, what makes you think I tripped her on purpose, Zuko?"

"Because I've known you since the day you were born," Zuko replied, leaning against a pillar in the auditorium they were gathered in. By this point, everyone was standing, or sitting, together in the same room, and it was surprisingly quiet despite the hundreds on teenagers and young adults. His golden eyes spotted her instantly in the crowd, sitting with Jin, the two of them talking and laughing as the older girl finished placing the bandages on Katara's scrapped wrists. "She does stand out quite a bit more than most girls. I don't blame you for feeling a little bit threatened."

Azula's eyebrow twitched a bit at the accusation. "Me? Threatened by _her_? Give me a break Zuko, I have no reason to feel threatened."

"Right," he sighed, deciding he didn't really care to press the matter. "Anyway, Jin told me you fired her. I actually told her I'd like to hire her myself, but she said that someone else had already hired her immediately. I really wonder who that someone was…?"

He grinned to himself, watching as Azula snapped her compact closed with enough force to crack it slightly. Before she could utter any sort of retort, the speakers crackled and screeched with the sounds of a microphone being adjusted. A man walked on stage with a sheet of paper in his hand and cleared his throat. "Madam Wu would like to thank each of you for coming here today. She has just finished making her decision on which of you will be representing the coming year's clothing line. When your number is called, please join me here on stage. The rest of you, we greatly appreciate your interest and look forward to seeing great things from you in the future."

The room was completely silent, save for a few coughs and heavy breathing.

"For our male selections: Number forty three, Zuko, and number one-nineteen, Jet."

Zuko left his place at Azula's side and made his way to the man's location. From the opposite corner of the room, the second man did the same. Snickers could be heard from some of the other men in the room.

"And now, our female selections: Number thirty seven, Azula."

Acting not the least bit surprised, the girl stood from her place and began her triumphant strut to the winners circle.

"-And number thirty eight, Katara."

In complete disbelief, Azula clenched her fist, her bright red nails slightly digging into her skin, as she looked over her shoulder at the other girl. Katara's eyes were wide and surprised, and she didn't stand until Jin squealed in excitement and pulled her up, pushing her in the direction of the stage.

Zuko looked at his sister than over at the girl coming his way. He then looked away and smiled. He loved it when things didn't go the way his sister had planned.

**(Chapter One - End)**

_Chapter Completed: October 1, 2007_

_Sin Katt_


End file.
